


Nostalgia

by idkbromyfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbromyfics/pseuds/idkbromyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phanfic in which Dan and Phil have a fluffy time remembering things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little over two years ago, I believe. No longer in the phandom but wanted to get my work out. It was my first published story. Anyway, here you go. Drop some criticism or whatever. Let me know what you think.

It must have been nostalgia.  
That was the only word Dan could use to describe the feeling, and a tiny smile reached his lips as the word danced on his tongue.  
“Nostalgia.”  
He said it out loud, breaking the suffocating silence in the otherwise empty room, and his smile grew.  
“Hey, Phil, come look at this!” he shouted, his head turning towards the open doorway, but his eyes never leaving the computer screen in front of him. Phil’s heavy footfalls across the floor emitted a giggle from him easily.  
Even after all this time, the tiniest of things about Phil shot butterflies through his stomach.  
From the way his tongue stuck out the edge of his mouth just the tiniest bit when he smiled a certain way, to the thoughtful frown he got when he was concentrating on something.  
God, Dan was too in love for his own good.  
“What is it?” Phil asked as he entered the room, his pajamas making a slight shuffling sound and his glasses reflecting a slight glare from the light over their heads. All he wanted to do was kiss him.  
“Come see,” Dan gestured to the screen, Phil already stood behind his chair, a hand resting lightly on Dan’s shoulder, fingers rubbing small circles in the fabric of his t-shirt.  
He could hear the grin in his boyfriend’s voice when he responded.  
“Where did you find that?” So. In. Love.  
“I was just going through some old videos and this picture was just, there,” he answered with a grin and a slight shrug of his shoulders.  
The picture was of them, a quick snapshot of the pair taken by a random stranger on Dan’s disposable camera. He had completely forgotten it was ever taken, let alone transferred to a document on his computer. Maybe he used it in a video? It didn’t really matter.  
“Look at how excited we both look!” Phil laughed, and Dan’s own grin widened as well.  
“I look as if I might have fainted after this was taken,” he added. “I’d say I was a bit too excited, but as I was meeting my idol...” he trailed off with a breathy laugh, reaching up to his shoulder to brush the tips of Phil’s fingers there with his own.  
“You looked so cute! Look at your hair, and your dimples! That’s probably the most I’ve ever seen you smile in a picture.” Heat rose to Dan’s cheeks and he chuckled nervously.  
Dan shook with nerves as the train came to a stop at the station, his leg bouncing anxiously in its spot. He could hardly contain his elation at finally getting this chance.  
He was meeting Phil.  
He gnawed at his lip as he stood, following the horde of passengers that got off the train before him, forming a not-so-orderly queue out the doors and filing unceremoniously into the station. He bounced on his feet unsteadily, eyes darting around the crowded station, searching for the tell-tale ebony hair and pale skin that he used to identify Phil, his stomach churning as he stepped out of people’s way. He almost jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand on his shoulder and in fact, dropped his bag onto the floor as he heard Phil pronounce his name in that thick northern accent of his.  
He was in his arms, clinging to him as if his life depended on it, both boys murmuring words neither could understand, grinning and laughing with tears in their eyes as if they weren’t stood in the middle of Manchester Station being jostled by tons of coming and going people. He had been more nervous on that day than any other day of his life, and even in the cab on the way to Phil’s house, Dan had acquired a case of the hiccups, all from excitement.  
“Shut up,” Dan murmured through a laugh as he recalled the experience, earning a giggle from Phil in response.  
“What?” the older man ask incredulously, leaning so his head was even with Dan’s. “I find it endearing.” He nudged Dan’s cheek with his nose, kissing him there lightly.  
“Yeah, well, I find it embarrassing,” Dan muttered with a roll of his eyes and sighing at the grin he felt against his cheek.  
“I love you,” Phil murmured quietly, his lips brushing lightly down Dan’s jaw, earning another sigh, more content, from the younger’s lips.  
“I love you too,” he conceited, his head tilting gently to the side reflexively at Phil’s touch.  
“You know what I think?”  
“What’s that?” Dan murmured, eyes falling back onto the computer screen.  
“I think that was the best day of my life, at least up until that point,” Phil answered, lips still running along Dan’s skin ever so slightly.  
“Yeah, mine too,” he murmured honestly, turning his head to finally get a full look at Phil.  
“But you know what?”  
“Hm?” Dan turned in his chair, looking up at Phil, who held out his hand (which Dan gladly took,) and pulled him backwards, the pair falling onto the sofa with a loud thump and tossing aside the pillow that lay there. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, curling up and burying his face in Phil’s chest, smiling as he felt Phil’s arms wrap around him as well.  
“No day will ever compare to tomorrow.” Dan’s brow furrowed at Phil’s words.  
“What’s tomorrow?”  
“The next day I wake up next to you. And that won’t even compare to the day after that, which, in turn, will not sum up to how amazing the next day will be.” He said it so nonchalantly, so casually, as if he was absolutely positive, and Dan’s heart fluttered in his chest.  
“Oh, you’re smooth.” This earned a chuckle from his boyfriend.  
“Not smooth, just honest.” Dan bit his lip.  
“I really fucking love you,” he murmured into Phil’s chest. “More than anything in the world, I love you.”  
“I love you too,” the older man murmured, tightening his grip on him and planting a kiss on his forehead.  
They sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other’s company, lost in their own thoughts, when Phil spoke up softly.  
“Hey, Dan?”  
“Hmm?” Dan was already on the verge of sleep, lulled by Phil’s even breathing.  
“Remember when you visited the week my parents were away?” The week everyone remembered, be it Dan or any number of his near three million subscribers.  
“How could I forget?” he asked quietly, taking in a deep breath, full of Phil’s scent.  
“Do you know how much cleaning I did for that? I wanted everything to be perfect. I spent the entire week before that cleaning, and it still looked- well, terrible when you arrived.” Dan laughed.  
“Did it! I thought it was nice.”  
“I know.” Dan grinned up at him.  
“You know? How do you know?”  
“You’ve said so. The look on your face when you got to my house said so.” He laughed, a low breathy thing that made Dan tingle. “The look on your face when you got to my room said so.” Dan blushed, returning his head to lay on Phil’s chest.  
“So, this is where the magic happens…” he whispered softly, under his breath.  
“What was that?” Curiosity ebbed in Phil’s voice.  
“That’s what I said. ‘So, this is where the magic happens. I had never been sure if you heard me, but-“ A yawn split his sentence, and he stretched slightly, raising the back of his hand to his mouth before draping it once again across Phil’s waist. “But that’s what I said when I first walked in. I was so, so, excited to come see the place where it all happened. All your videos, all my favorite moments, filmed in that very bedroom. I felt like I was in Disney Land.” By the comfortable silence that followed, Dan could tell Phil was working to remember that moment, and his slight nod of remembrance confirmed it.  
“That’s what the look on your face said, too.”  
“I finally got to meet my idol.”  
“Your favorite YouTuber.”  
“Well, aren’t you modest?” Phil laughed.  
“What? It’s true, right?” Dan shrugged.  
“I suppose.” They sat in another comfortable silence for a few minutes, Dan once again focusing on the rise and fall of Phil’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat, the feeling of his body heat.  
“You know who I got to meet that day? My best friend.” Dan smiled.  
“So did I.”  
“My other half.”  
“Oh, stop it!”  
Dan could once again hear the grin in Phil’s voice as he chuckled.  
“It’s true!”  
Phil hummed lightly, and while Dan didn’t quite remember where the tune was from, he hummed along too, just enjoying this special moment.  
“I love you,” he murmured softly, his fingers reaching down to trace shapes onto Phil’s stomach where his shirt had ridden up a bit.  
“I love you, too.” The older man responded with a shiver that Dan could clearly feel. “But you know what?”  
“What’s that?”  
“I’ll love you even more tomorrow,” he conceited. “And even more the day after that, and even more the day after that…” Dan giggled.  
“Yeah, yeah, you too…”  
And it must have been nostalgia.


End file.
